My ancestors were Pirates
by LadyRobinHood
Summary: ONESHOT she started out to find her treasure and to prove her father wrong....but she found more than that


Hey people….this is my second one-shot story. I got a lot of help from my friend Nicole…so I thank you glazzatron! Please no flames R&R

My ancestors are pirates

"And our ancestors braved the terrible might of the seven seas over and over again, to retrieve treasure, wherever they hear of something of value they were there, fighting one on one for the top prize, it's in our blood to be strong and clever, don't forget that… Our Ancestors were PIRATES"

That's fifteen years ago and the person who once told me that is long dead, so much for being fighters.

My name is Kairi, and this is an adventure no one will ever forget, this is the story of how I discovered a place only know as the Isla del terror.

It was the place los piratas de tiempos aniguos hid all their treasure, and something else…

But that will ruin the story.

My adventure to Isla del terror began early one December morning, the air was cold and rough blowing against my face, and my auburn hair blew with it. The salt in the air stung my violet eyes, but the tears couldn't stop me seeing the large mahogany ship that I would be sailing on, Ondee a Jinete, she was called…and my, my, my she was the most beautiful thing I had every saw…or so I thought. Her large white sails hung limp, against the mast, and its deck gleamed in the sun.

The captain these sailors had to trust their lives with was a spindly little man, with no backbone: he was strict and harsh, because he lacked bravery and courage and he looked like a mouse.

The sea was playfully slapping against the ship when, an ebony carriage drawn by for fine brown colts, cantered into the docks.

A small, vulgar looking man, waddled down from the diver's seat of the carriage, he tugged and tugged at the carriage door, but the weak man's failed

"HURRY UP, DONALD, I NEED TO GET ON THAT SHIP BEFORE THOSE PUNY MINDED BRAINLESS SCUM MAKE OFF WITHOUT ME… NOW MOVE!"

It was the captain: His loud voice ran over the docks, insulting every man and women aboard this ship.

Finally Donald, the small vulgar looking man, got the door open, and a weak balding tub o lard, burst out of the furnished carriage, wearing a very nice black satin suit, complete wrong attire, for sailing.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE CAPTAIN!" Yelled the two dock soldiers, who were greatly regretting being so close to the sea, as a huge wave, splashed up on the back of the really nasty looking soldier with a big head, soaking him in freezing cold water.

He shivered and shook the water off him in a very doggish manner and moved a little further away from the edge of the dock.

"DRAW THE SAILS!" yelled the sail master, as he signalled the crow's nest inhabitant to commence his duty.

I slowly and mindlessly roamed the deck in search of my old friend, Riku. He was an old acquaintance of my mother, god rest her soul.

I found Riku, smoking a cigarette at the opposite end of the ship, the furthurest away from the load bumbling, cruel man we had to call captain, we should have really asked his name, before we threw him over board for a little late night swimming, with the sharks.

He had pulled the last straw, he had throw the ships rum over board, saying it was interfering with our sailing… just one drink, sailing incident, and he goes and throw all the rum over boar. This didn't sit well with the crew

Now we were without a captain, without a destination and without the rum. The men were going to get bored very soon, and want to head back home…

But I couldn't let that happen, I needed this ship, for my adventure, my quest, something had to be done…

"LAND HO!" I yelled from the tall rickety crow's nest. I saw the men scurry to the edge of the ship, searching hopefully for the small strip of land I had spotted in the distance.

Dylan led the exploration, leaving me with three others to manage the ship. There was a small cabin boy with fair blonde hair; a tall muscled, shorted hair women with a uni-brow and a short stumpy little man, with an un-even moustache.

I needed this ship; it was vital for me to find this Island…I needed to know.

I needed to know what happened to my father…if that's what you call the man that had abandoned his family, he left me this map, the map I carry now, in the small pocket on my shirt, it was now old, with many creases, I had pondered over it's originality, was it real or was it fake..?

My first step to finding out was to rid myself of these set back……

But how..?

It was dark, and the only light I had to brighten my way, was the moon shining though the cracks in the deck, as I crept through to the kitchen area…

That's where I found him, sleeping peacefully, near a blazing fire.

He squirmed as I moved his head onto my knee, nearly waking when I place the cool blade upon his throat, squealing in fear, as I pressed down hard and sliced the soft skin.

His eyes grew wide, with fear, as I left him there, alone, in a pool of his own cold blood.

When the boy was found the next morning, there was a Piratee el ensayo juicio, which is like a pirate jury. We accused the small stubby man, who, coincidently, had an anger problem; everything was flowing in my favour. The man was thrown over board, another innocent soul to the deep, deep depths of the sea.

Now there was inly the women to get rid of, although it was obvious I couldn't take her on in a fight… I just wouldn't win.

I would have to use my intelligence, and I had to do something…soon!

"I've got the next round…just sit…right there" I said as politely as I could, and ran of quick as a flash, to the last barrel of Ale we had left…I poured her a small glass, better not waste so much on someone who would be dead within minutes…

I sprinkled the small veneno vile over her drink and sped back with a smirk upon my face. I watched her skull the drink down, I watched her face turn purple, I watched her clutch her failing hear, I watched as her eyes bulged, I watched as she convicted me in the last minutes of her life.

"Era usted" she gasped, as she collapsed on the cold, lonely deck.

After I had thrown her body over board, I sat there, my head in my hands, thinking… was this worth it… I have just killed three innocent people all for some treasure map, my so-called father left me…

_**You are lost, Kairi, go home, you don't need to find this treasure… You don't need to know this secret! GO AWAY… TURN AROUND AND GO HOME!**_

The voice was bodiless; its face, I could not find. I wasn't going to take it seriously though, if it had no face, it had no meaning, so I continued sleeping, peacefully, upon that very lonely deck, covered in blankets of whose previous owners had disappeared…never to be seen again, at least not on this adventure.

The rain, pelted down upon the deck, the wind blew roughly onto my back, pushing me into the helm, the wood jabbing into my ribs. One huge gush of wind pushed into the wood.

The pain seared through my entire body, as a slow trickle of blood seeped through my thin white camisa.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Wincing in pain, I wiped my nose with the back of my hand, silently wishing for a friendly 'bless you' but no, I was all alone, sailing to an island no-one had ever heard of.

I looked down… my shirt was soaked with blood. My world was suddenly spinning and fading away…

I collapsed, the rain, pelting down on my heavy motionless body. The boat was floating without a destination, without a navigator, without a captain…

I left it up to the fate to guide me to the island…I knew I would get close, it was meant to be…I was meant to find this treasure…and the guardian!

There is a myth, that only one person apart from me knows. It's the myth of the guardian…

There was this family who longed for a healthy baby boy, when their baby boy was born stillborn, they through it off a cliff, down into the deep, dark, unwelcoming waters.

The sea god, who had watched the child sink with interest, lunged in to save the dead baby, he breathed into him the breath of life and the little boy, coughed and spluttered.

From that day on, the sea god raised the small boy as his own and on the boy's sixteenth birthday he was given the job, of guarding the treasure of ancient pirates, who left there tribute to the sea god on Isla del terror. He would kept there until he feel in love, with the maiden of true and brave heritage.

I awoke to the sun shining on upon my face, the boat floating peacefully, the water playfully slapping against the sides and the birds were screeching in the air…wait… BIRDS!

Birds meant land, land meant food or maybe it was, but it couldn't be, how long was I out of. I just need to get up, I need to see for my own eyes, but would it be the same as what I had seen in my dreams.

I crawled weakly to the railing of the boat and pulled myself up onto my legs. I gazed out at the huge rocky island, with huge albatrosses, nesting near some caves, which seemed to be completely deserted, there was a small hanging plant covering the entrance. I f I were to get in there, I would have to swim, which would be easier.

I slowly clambered down the rope ladder I had fastened to the mast, still wincing in at the pain spreading through my legs. I must have been unconscious for a while.

The water was rough and cold against my torn pantaloons. I gasped as the dove down, my body refusing to adapt to the cold.

I swam, further and further into the dark and lonely cave, amazed at the sight of the small glowing bugs, stuck on the roof of the cave.

My foot kicked against the rock, tearing my thin soled shoes, that would mean yet another 70 munny for a pair of shoes that don't even last long, but munny wouldn't matter after I return to the ship, I will have found my inheritance, the inheritance my dear pathetic father couldn't find.

I paddled my way further spotting a small island, covered in gold, silver and jewels. It was amazing. It was all mine

But I was going to have to fight for it…

There was a man, tall, clearly very important and handsome. His brown hair stuck up at all different angles, defying gravity, except for a few strands that lay just above his eyes. He was waiting for me. When I dragged myself up onto the cold, hard, rocky bed. He helped me to stand, clearly bewildered that there was a girl, underneath those baggy and bloodstained clothes.

"You have entered the cave of the Sea God, why have you come here?" He droned, it was as if he was hypnotized. His eyes were gloomy and clouded; there was no end to the blackness…his eyes were empty.

I lightly touched his shoulder. His entire body shuddered at my touch. The cave rumbled and the water bubbled. There was loud cracking noises and a huge, blue man covered in sea weed and sea creatures, arose out of the water, his voice booming loudly "YOUR TIME HAS ENDED YOUNG SORA, YOU MAY BE FREE OF THE TASK I HAVE SET YOU!"

I was confused at what he said, until the tall handsome man stared at me, my violet eyes crashing with his eyes. They were as blue as the ocean but shined ten times more. They were so mystical I felt my heart pound in mu chest.

"Young girl, from the moment you swam into this cave, I knew you were the one for my young son. You may leave in peace, take Sora and the treasure he has guarded for a hundred years!"

The blue man had just given me all the treasure I had ever hoped for and now I have someone to share it with. The sea god sunk back into the deep blue ocean and left me standing there, mouth wide open, eyes bludging out and smiling like a mad pirate.

I turned to face the man, who was smiling like me.

"Hi, I am Sora" He whispered in my ear. His voice, different from the last time. It was deep and masculine, full of joy and hope.

I smiled even more, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him for a heated and passionate kiss.

My hatred towards my father…forgotten, that is all in the past, if he had found this place, I never would have found Sora and broken the spell, it was amazing, I feel like I have known him for all my life.

Our adventures are another story though. I say good bye to the past and welcome the future with Sora by my side.

Thanks for reading…I hope you liked it….R&R

Love ya all

SailorKairi91


End file.
